Insania
by spiderpenguin
Summary: Once there were 4 kingdoms, their people are alive but do not live, stuck in a vicious cycle of misery, distrust and violence until the day their dismal lives end. However there is a prophecy of someone who can break the circle they have no escape from. Will he manage to rise the people against the misery of their lives of will he fall victim to the insanity of this world?Cardverse
1. The times are coming

Come with me, if you will, to a land so similar to this one, this earth that we walk on and yet a land so different with creatures you could never imagine, colours you've never seen and the people that look so much like you, just like you but in reality are so much different.  
In this world there are four kingdoms that rule the land, they are: the spade kingdom, the diamond kingdom, the heart kingdom and the club kingdom. These four kingdoms have a lot of tension and soon they will surely destroy each other in their burst of rage just as it has nearly happened in the past.

However the people had held hope, for there was a story that talked of a man with hair like the sun with eyes that had never been seen before in the history of all the kingdoms. This man is said to unite all of the kingdoms and bring prosperity to the people that inhibit it. They shall have no worries of war or famine or any other feeble problem that would otherwise taint their life.

Now allow me to tell the story of this boy and how he struggles to save those around him and most importantly, himself.

**Hello amazing people! I'm afraid that the updates might be a bit random and uncontinous and i have my reasons for this. Firstly, I have a story OCD which means i have to know everything that will happen and i haven't finished writing the plot so I'll be paying attention for that. Secondly, I have exams coming up so i also have to revise for them and finally i only have 2 hours on the laptop so I have to prioritise my revision first so I can only work when i have free time. But regardless i will try and update at the very least once a fortnight. Goodbye for now my lovely people. :)**


	2. as the anarchy begins

**Hey guys, sorry this took so long I'll give the reson below so you can just read the story.  
Alfred's P.O.V- _Italic  
_Arthur's P.O.V- Normal  
**

I sigh as I dump my bag on the ground with a loud clang echoing off the walls. My hope to escape from this prison known as an orphanage has been washed down the drain by the rain that now covers everything on the outside with a dismal grey.

The clock shows that midnight has come and past but I can't bear to go back up to that room without accomplishing anything so I just stare at the rain wishing that it would give up long enough to make my exit from this confinement and be free in the world.

While looking in the rain I see a luminescent glow breaking apart from the rain. Not even thinking, I run outside towards the light.

_"Come on Mattie, you know I hate the crown I mean it's just too much hassle. And anyways you're better 'cos you know you can actually stand all the boring lectures that the tutor gives us, I just wanna go out there and stab some bad guys which I can't do if I'm stuck in here being all King like." I complained to my brother._

_"But Alfred, you're older than me so you are the one who has to rule, not me." Matthew whispered, I will never get why he whispers, is there something stuck in his throat?_

_"Well yeah, but we're twins so they shouldn't care that much. Or you could like pretend to be me and then the throne will be yours and I can fight the baddies as a mysterious stranger and help you from the shadows, doesn't that sound super cool or what?" I smiled triumphly, really I am the best you just can't beat me._

_"Well yes I suppose but-"Matthew's voice was drowned out from the warning bells ringing over and over again._

When I reached the light I saw a small fairy with wings that had become broken with tears at the seam where they joined onto her small fragile body.  
_Ticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktick...  
_That noise what is it? I dismissed that thought when i remembered the fairy in need of help in front of me. I carefully lifted her into my arms and brought her inside in hope of making her better.

I wrapped a tea towel in the kitchen around her body gently in an effort to keep her warm, and dry the rain off of her and I could only pray and hope that it works.  
Whilst listening to the ticking of the clock I heard the fairy begin start to talk.  
"Who..." I could hear her whisper in a quiet hoarse voice as though she hadn't spoken for a long time. Knowing her question I answered it for her,  
"Don't worry I'm here to help you, my name's Arthur Kirkland, what is your name and what's happened to hurt you like this." I reassured her while the clock starting ticking louder with each second that passed by."They will... bring destruction...it grows even..." The light surrounding her began to grow fainter and fainter as she slowly came close to death's door and despite how desperately I tried to help her, I didn't know how I could. The rain had been followed by thunder which now roared in the sky as it unleashed it's anger onto this world whilst the ticking grew louder and louder.  
_So loud.  
_The ticking deafened everything else until I could no longer hear the rain hitting the ground outside, until I couldn't hear the sounds of giants stomping outside or the wind as it whips the monsters away. It grew so loud that I couldn't hear myself begging for it to stop; it grew so loud that I couldn't hear the footsteps creeping up behind me.

_The men all charged into the outer region of our castle and into the streets of the common people. I ran alongside the men with my sword in one hand and my brother in the other. Matthew whimpered and begged for the two of us to hide inside until it was all over but I can't. I can't stand by while the people that are meant to become my subjects risk their lives for us. _

_When I reached the outer region I was horrified by what I could see, the buildings were on fire with people trapped inside with their voices piercing the air as the flames lapped around them. Women and men lay dead on the streets with sword wounds that continued to pour blood that slowly dripped onto the path painting it red. The foreign soldiers had tied the adolescents up and stabbed them one by one, in their legs, in their arms, anywhere that wouldn't be fatal enough to kill them in one blow._

_Growling I charged at the soldiers and fought them without an ounce of sympathy, how could they enjoy doing such horrible, inhumane things? I cut down the soldiers that stood in my way as I started to make my way towards the captives. All of a sudden a horse cut me off and I fell down to the ground backwards. Groaning I looked up at the person who knocked me down. I saw the cloak first, draping down the side of the horse and as I looked up I saw the person's face and knew who it was.  
"Well, well, what do we have here?"_

I jump and turn around to see one of the boys who live in the orphanage with me.  
"Are you talking to your friends again? You little freak" The boy smirked at me. His name was Alastair and he has hair as fiery as his attitude, he always likes to pick on anyone and everyone, makes him feel big I suppose.  
""Don't talk like that you might hurt her feelings, they are real you just aren't pure enough to see them. Now if you don't mind I have to hel-"I felt a sharp pain rise up in my stomach as he punched me.  
"Oh I'm _so_ sorry"  
Punch,  
"After all I would _never,"  
_Punch,  
"want to hut it's feelings now would I?"  
Punch after punch after punch.

_I saw the king of diamonds, Francis sitting smugly on a horse of white, as though he deserves to sit on one, which had blood stained into its fur that was undoubtedly from the proud soldiers of my Father's kingdom.  
"What are you doing here Francis. Do you want to get your ass beaten back to your kingdom again?" Matthew hid behind me further as though he doesn't want to be seen, which is stupid because no one sees him anyway.  
"Well you see we are looking for a boy, well I suppose that he's turning into a man now, just you see he would be fourteen now, nearly fifteen and we would rather take him before he gained his powers." Who are they talking about? "Thinking about it, how old are you now Alfred?" Just before I could respond soldiers emerged from the alleyways, one quick look around told me they belonged to the diamond kingdom._

_I knew these men were going to surround us and I couldn't risk being caught so I grabbed Matthew's hand and I ran through the gaps in the soldiers and escaped to the castle faintly hearing Francis' orders to capture me. I know this might seem cowardly but all heroes have the moment when the enemy overpowers them to a defeat and then they have their big comeback, well this is my defeat._

I have no idea how long he beat me for but I can't feel anything anymore and my throat felt too sore to let out any noise.  
"How boring, can't you even defend yourself a bit or do you just like to lie back because you know it's what you deserve. Ha I'm done wasting my time with you." With that everlasting smirk on his face, he walked away and started heading to his bedroom. I lay still and waited, hearing the creak as his feet contact the stairs. And so I became all alone again. Except I'm not alone because the fairy's still here, the fairy! Gasping, I dragged myself up and stumble over to the table where the fairy is still shaking,  
"Don't worry, I'll save you, I swear I can still do it, just hold on, I'll save you, I'll save you." And I still ignore that insistent ticking boring itself into my brain.

_While we ran through the castle, I saw a laundry room and halted to a stop. I opened the door and went to hide inside. When I was inside I saw Matthew still standing aimlessly with no intention of moving.  
"Mattie, what are you doing? Get inside" I whispered to him. He turned to face me, clearly hearing what I'd just said and started to walk towards the room but then he stopped and leaned onto the door,  
"Make sure you don't make a noise little bro, we don't want them to find you after all."  
"What do you mean, and I'm the older one not" At this point my words were cut off by him closing the door on me, the little cheek. I mean the least he could have done was let me finish my sentence; heroes should not be treated this way! Just as I was about to open the door and give him a piece of my mind the soldiers from the diamonds barged in and forced Matthew to the ground.  
"Get off me don't you know who I am? I am Alfred F. Jones the hero and prince of spades, you don't deserve to touch such an amazing person" What is he doing, these people surely can't believe that's really me, I'm not that arrogant-  
"You do have a tongue on you don't you Alfred, if you're not careful we'll have to cut it out. You'll be coming with us now, ok." Without even saying a word the soldiers obeyed their orders like mindless drones and dragged Matthew away, he didn't even struggle._

_I should save him, I'm the hero it's what I do, I save people. What kind of hero am I if I can't even save my brother? If I save him then I can be strong and people will like me. But those men, they're stronger than me and I don't want to die just yet. No, I must rescue him, heroes don't back down and hide shaking in a laundry room, they fight against evil no matter how low the odds are, so that is what I must do. _

_When I managed to get outside I looked desperately around for Matthew but I couldn't see him anywhere.  
"Alfred what on earth are you doing?" It was my father, he must have joined the fighting, "You can't be out here it's too dangerous for a young boy like yourself."  
"But father they've taken Matthew I have to get him back." He gasped and then agreed to let me stay and we set out to look for my bro._

_Then I saw him, on Francis's horse in front of that man, and I rushed ahead, my sword hoist and ready to strike him off, just like a hero. I was ready it would happen in 3,2-_

_Something grabbed me by the waist and I found myself stuck in the air as I fought against whatever was holding me back. I pushed and kicked and shoved but it wouldn't give way. Then it groaned in pain and I realised that the thing that held me back was a person, a person from Francis's kingdom._

_"Now surrender your kingdom and your people and your son shall live" The words were spoken by the man who held me, he had a scar trailing across his face, probably from a battle he had fought before. My father walked closer towards us, every step he took pounded against the floor drowning out the panic around us. He dropped his sword to the floor but he still held an air of confidence about him, just as he should, go dad the hero. He stopped when he was face-to-face with me and my captor and, with defiance in his eyes, he moved his hand to grab something inside his cloak and that's where everything went quiet._

I had gone upstairs to the bathroom where the owner kept all of the medicine and grabbed as much as I could with my two hands and snuck back down the stairs where the fairy still lays not moving except for the weak breaths that shake her whole body. Placing the medicine down by her side, I could only hope that something would work, it had to because I promised that I would save her.

_As though knowing what was to happen, the fire burnt silently with the ashes dancing along the wind without a whisper in the sky that had turned red from the death and destruction around it. Still trapped, I could only stare as I watched the blood seep out onto his cloak tainting it with that thick honey as red as rubies. I could only watch as we fell to the ground in one loud thud. His mouth was open filled with surprise and pain filled eyes.  
"Run Alfred, I'll catch you up I promise." The words fell out my father's mouth as he tried to stop the bleeding with his hand but the blood only proceeded to stain his hand a well.  
"Alfred, please run while you still can." Run. Run. Run? Why? I don't get what happened, father was supposed to win, so why? Why is he laying there bleeding in front of me? Oh yes I remember now, that man with the scar, Scarface let's call him, had seen him try to attack him and attempted to stop it by stabbing first. Yet Scarface lay bleeding, just like father, so he must not have been very successful. Father was grabbing me now repeating that word, run.  
"But father I have to help you, I can't just leave you here."  
"No I'll be fine it's just a little cut I'll just rest a minute and then I'll come find you after okay?" He was smiling; if he was dying he wouldn't smile, so he must be alright.  
"You promise you'll come back?  
"I Promise." After sealing the promise, I stood up and ran as far back as I could, heading straight back to the castle, where it's safe.  
I only ran a small distance when my head started to feel light like it was flying away, slowing down I tried to find something to balance on but there was nothing only ruin. Unable to find a balance I started to fall to the ground. I'll probably hit my head and fall asleep like usual, I thought to myself as my vision became more and more blurred. I could feel something warm against against my waist and hear the shouting of the men fighting with their lives in the distance before my eyes went black and I could no longer sense anything else._

_When I awoke I saw worried facers surrounding me in a semi-circle. Groaning I lifted my hand to shoo them away, I do need some space of my own after all. The men all sighed with relief and went to wander around the corners of what looked like my father's throne room.  
"Master Jones, I'm glad to see you are alive and unharmed" The man who spoke was called Yao, A very loyal advisor to my father, he was very nice; he gives me lots of sweets. He was smiling at me, it made me feel relaxed like always, it was a smile that could make you forget all your worries. "Everyone was very worried that you wouldn't awaken from your sleep, you didn't stir no matter what noise we made. Some even spoke of claiming the throne themselves."}"What do you mean? No one can claim the throne yet, father's still here and he's looking after us." The comforting smile that he wore had changed into a frown before he spoke again.  
"Were you not aware while you were out there? Your father he, well that is, you see" Yao seemed nervous, like he had to tell a secret that he only wanted himself to know, "Your father has died, he was killed in the battle from a cut to his chest. You have my sincere condolences, he was a great man."  
No. No. No. No "NO! No that isn't true he said, he promised that he would come back, he PROMISED" It couldn't be true, He must just be pretending, yes that's it.  
"I'm sorry, we have checked and he is truly dead, with no return back to this world, and you are strong so you must dry these tears." Reaching my hands up to my eyes I felt the wetness of the tears falling down. Wiping them away I asked why I was crying, he's not dead after all. "The people from diamond have attacked and w need someone to lead us back to peace and salvation and there is only one person suitable." No. Don't say it; if you say it he really will be gone. "And that person is you. So I shall be the first to say," He paused while he got down on one knee with the men by the pillars following suit, "Long live the new king of the Spade kingdom, may the deities forever shine upon your reign."_

**So I hope you liked the new chapter, I know it won't make up for the time taken to write it but here's the reson. My laptop (which had all my data of it on) had died so I had to go to a shop to get it repaired which took a while (and a lot of money) so I couldn't do any work on it online because I get too paranoid using the home or a public computer.  
Moving on I would like to thank the two people who have already followed the story, you have no idea how happy that made mer :) *hands out cookies to both of them.* Well I think my rant was fairly short so I shall say good-bye to all f you and see next time.  
Please review, follow, favourite and anything else you can do, thanks.**


End file.
